


When She Walked In

by zarahjoyce



Series: KDrama [11]
Category: Korean Drama, Reach of Sincerity, 진심이 닿다 | Touch Your Heart (TV)
Genre: Exploratory Fic, F/M, First Meetings, Gen, Officially AU, Written Before Series Premiere, no regrets, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: "Already he knew this was going to be the start of something horrendously disastrous."





	When She Walked In

Kwon Jung Rok should have  _really_ listened to his gut instinct and said a loud, resounding  _no_ when his superiors first brought the idea up.  
  
Except that saying  _no_ then would have been a monumentally erroneous decision on his part, particularly because he, like any in his position, would want to impress his superiors, not severely antagonize them.  
  
And since his bosses, too, were equally unable to say  _no_ themselves… well.  
  
 _Well_.  
  
Now here  _he_ was, sitting behind his desk, waiting for the moment the personification of his bad commitment would walk in his office.  
  
He checked his watch; it was ten AM. Any minute now, then.  
  
Any  _moment_ now.  
  
At 10:15, he called his staff to ask if any one - any  _female_ someone - had come looking for him.  
  
After finding out that no one had, he slammed his phone down. He really, really despised people who had absolutely no regard for another’s time and attention - which, apparently,  _unfortunately_ , included this particular guest of his.  
  
Well.   
  
 _Well_.   
  
No matter, then. He had a mountain of paperwork to accomplish and had very little time to do them all, so Jung Rok turned to his computer, forcefully disregarding the uncomfortable hammering in his gut.  
  
It didn’t take long for him to lose himself in his work. There was this particularly nasty lawsuit that demanded most of his attention; it involved members of a pedophile ring who, as it turned out, disguised themselves as respectable members of the community. The pieces of evidence were damning, to say the least, but due to who were involved, and, ultimately, who their  _connections_ in the government were, it would be difficult to prosecute them without incurring the wrath of very powerful and influential people.  
  
His own bosses told him to  _handle this with care, Jung Rok._     
  
He grimaced. Already he could feel a pounding headache about to make itself known.  
  
Which, of course, was the very moment he detected the faint sound of something clacking against his office floor.   
  
And before he could ponder on  _that_ , his office door burst open and in came–  
  
 _–oh._  
  
That he was taken aback by who was inside his office this very instant  _could_ be considered a gross understatement.  
  
Because, at this very moment, Oh Yoon Seo, Korea’s– no,  _everyone’s_ goddess - was actually, currently in his office.  
  
At the face of this inconceivable happenstance, he did what any normal, red-blooded man would do:  
  
He blinked.   
  
And cleared his throat.  
  
Kwon Jung Rok had expected her to be beautiful, with her small face and appealingly proportionate figure. He wasn’t  _that_ much of a hermit not see her on television; he had some speck of a social life, for god’s sake.  
  
But here, up close, with light coming from who knew where shining behind her, engulfing her in an effulgent glow–  
  
Jung Rok blinked again, mentally waking himself up from this stupor.  
  
She stopped right before his desk. “Kwon Jung Rok?” she said, one eyebrow visibly raised from behind her colored sunglasses. She gave him a little wave. “I believe you were expecting me.”  
  
Some sort of scuffle could be heard from his door. Glancing at it, Jung Rok could see that most - if not all - his staff could be found there, each trying to steal a glance at one of Korea’s most aesthetically-pleasing creatures. In the flesh.  
  
He grimaced. Jung Rok glared at them before resolutely standing and closing the door on their faces. “Oh Yoon Seo,” he said, some faint traces of his annoyance popping back now that he had won against his temporary state of senselessness, “Yes, I had been expecting you.” A beat. “ _Three_  hours ago.” Pointedly he glanced at the clock behind him, then at her.  
  
Oh Yoon Seo giggled. “Sorry,” she said, sounding anything but. “I had some, ah,  _errands_ to run before I could come here.”  
  
Jung Rok crossed his arms. “Are they more important than  _this_ opportunity, then?”  
  
She removed her sunglasses and pushed them up her head. “You tell me,” Oh Yoon Seo said. She turned to look around his office, even running her hands through the very same case files he was earlier working on. “Am I going to learn  _anything_ from you? They told me you were the best of the best.” She glanced at him, then. “Are you?”  
  
He could actually  _feel_ his hackles rising.  
  
“There must be a reason I was chosen to work with you,” Jung Rok responded, fighting to keep himself calm despite– well,  _this_. “Let it be known to all that I never volunteered for this task. Now, if you are unconvinced with my record, then I will not stop you from walking out that door and choosing someone else. In fact, I advocate it.”  
  
Oh Yoon Seo raised her chin up and said, “Why? Do you find me so alluring that you think I’m going to distract you from getting any work done?”  
  
Christ, what a conceited woman. “You were the one questioning my credentials earlier, Miss Oh. No one said anything about your–” He gestured at his own face before adding, “physical attributes.”  
  
“Physical attributes,” she repeated, before laughing out loud. “What a funny man. Do you  _really_ sound like that?”  
  
“Like what?”  
  
“A walking dictionary,” she said, still looking amused. “You could have just said ‘my beauty’.” Oh Yoon Seo looked away. “Like everyone else.”  
  
Counting to three silently, Jung Rok then said, “You will find that I am one hardly swayed by something as inconsequential as  _beauty_. And if you will work for me, then I suggest  _you_ should start focusing on something deeper than that, as well.”  
  
Here she crossed her arms and said, snappily, “Are you implying that I’m  _superficial?_ ”  
  
“I cannot be faulted for whatever meaning you will construe from my words,” he replied.  
  
Oh Yoon Seo glared at him. “I have depths, you know,” she said. “I use them to channel my characters. Not that  _you_ would know anything about acting.”  
  
The same could be said about  _her_ , Jung Rok thought, but didn’t bother saying aloud. Wasn’t remedying  _that_ the very reason she was here? He walked back to his desk. “I’m sure you do.”  
  
“ _God_ , you’re so–” She cleared her throat. “Whatever. You know what? A minute ago I  _was_ thinking about talking to my manager about firing you, but now I’ve changed my mind. I  _will_ work for you.”  
  
Something in his gut told him that this was going to be a  _bad, bad_  thing. But then he said, “Then let’s make things clear. You will abide by this office’s rules, no matter how small or inconsequential to you they may be.”  
  
“Done,” she said decisively.  
  
Jung Rok turned to his case files. “Then I will see you here at promptly eight o'clock.”  
  
Oh Yoon Seo exclaimed, “In the  _morning_? But I’m–”  
  
He looked up at her impassively.  
  
She drew a deep breath and replied, all gritted teeth, “All right, fine. Eight it is.” Oh Yoon Seo then offered her hand to him. With something akin to a challenge embedded in her words she told him bluntly, “I look forward to working with you, Kwon Jung Rok.”  
  
He stared at that offered hand for a few seconds before standing and taking it. “We’ll see about that, Oh Yoon Seo.”  
  
Already he knew this was going to be the start of something horrendously  _disastrous_. 

**Author's Note:**

> That’s right, I wrote a fic even before the show started. I’m THAT stoked. Obviously this is not how it will go down in the show, but if it does go like this I’m going to cackle into forever.


End file.
